Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a video editing device for obtaining and displaying a plurality of thumbnails from a predetermined zone in a video when a user edits the video, thereby allowing the user to check the thumbnails before the editing.
In addition, a mechanism has also been known that a series of information in relation to editing operation is allowed to be stored as editing project information, and the editing operation can be halted and restarted, in order to cope with a fact that the editing of the video takes much operation-time including, for example, trial and error by a user.